


Royal Status

by jesterlavorre



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Descendants 3, i wanted to encapsulate audrey's energy from the end of d1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlavorre/pseuds/jesterlavorre
Summary: Audrey wants to make up for past mistakes.





	Royal Status

**Author's Note:**

> idk they're friends! audrey's respect for mal at the end of d1 is real important to me and i wanted to keep that energy for her so i wrote this and it's what evie deserves.

Evie looks in a mirror, fidgeting and adjusting her clothing and accessories to no end. Mal is the queen now, and Evie wants to look her absolute best for the reception party. She makes eye contact with her reflection and freezes. She can’t tell what the look in her eyes is. A sharp knock on her door shakes Evie back to awareness and she hurries to open the door.

“Evie? I’m sorry to interrupt you, were you busy?” Audrey stands at the door, dressed for the reception party as well in a dazzling pink and blue dress.

“Not at all, come in!” Evie steps aside and allows Audrey into her starter castle. Audrey gives her a nod and a smile and enters.

“I just came to give you this,” Audrey says, facing Evie, who closes the door behind her. Audrey holds out a piece of paper, fancy scripting announcing the letter as “For Evie”.

“What is it?” Evie asks, taking the paper and turning it over in her hands. It is folded and sealed with a red heart wax seal.

“Oh, I brought a letter opener!” Audrey says, fishing a silver letter opener out of her dress. “So you don’t have to break the seal. I picked one I thought you’d like.”

“Thank you, Audrey,” Evie replies, taking the letter opener. She’s somewhat taken aback by the princess’s thoughtfulness, but she supposed a lot had changed since Jane’s birthday. Evie slices open the letter, leaving the seal intact.

‘Auradon and the Isle of the Lost are now joined. Under one King Ben, one Queen Mal, and one Captain Uma, they share rule and rules. Thus, the children of villains that were born on the Isle of the Lost are full and complete citizens of Auradon with all of the benefits and privileges that contains. In accordance with this, while the Evil Queen forfeited her royal status by perpetuating villainy, her daughter, Evie is hereby and forever recognized as Auradon royalty and given the title and status of Princess Evie.’

The bottom of the letter is signed with several names, of which Evie can make out Ben’s, Mal’s, and Audrey’s. Evie stares at the letter in silence.

“I wanted to make up for how I treated you when you first arrived.” Audrey finally breaks the silence. “It was wrong. I asked Ben and Mal if I could inform you, formally and in writing, that you did have royal status here. You are a princess, Evie.”

Evie had gone through her Auradon life without being a ‘princess’. She worked and made clothes for half of Auradon until she could afford her starter castle. Not being a princess had helped her become self sufficient. She didn’t need a prince, and she didn’t need to be a princess. Evie looks up at Audrey, meeting her gaze. “Thank you. Sincerely.” Evie dips into a curtsy, which Audrey returns.

“You’ve done well without any of the privileges I have. You’re sort of like a self made princess,” Audrey says, a small smile on her face.

“And now I have this to prove it,” Evie says. The paper’s script is beautiful, and Evie can’t wait to proudly display it next to her diploma.

“You earned it.”

“I did.” Evie sets the paper down on a table. “Audrey, thank you again.”

Audrey holds out her arm. “I’m trying to do the right thing. Speaking of which, would the princess like an escort? A royally fancy reception party awaits us.”

Evie laughs, linking her arm in Audrey’s. “Of course, Princess Audrey.”

“Let’s go, Princess Evie.”

Evie’s smile lasts the whole party.


End file.
